Final fantasy 7 a fight among friends
by LeadfootAlchemist
Summary: the final fantasy 7 group have spent too much time together and are now getting on each others nerves, can they stop fighting long enough to finally defeat sephiroth? or will the world get destroyed because they because they fought each other
1. the start of it all

Hello everybody, I decided to finally write something after having this account for so long, I've had this idea for a long while and I'm just now going though the old copy I had which I found out the format I used cannot be used. My story is about the final fantasy 7 group (not like there is enough stories about them already) this is about what happens when people spend too much time together. Spoilers it includes the two bonus characters. Now on to the story

**Disclaimer: I don't own Enix or Final fantasy because of I did …..**

**

* * *

**

Our story starts at creator with the group known as avalanche, they've been through so much and yet the final battle was yet to come, Cloud was reminding the group that they should be careful of Sephiroth. "We know this cloud so shut up "said Cid, who was pacing about waiting for them to actually enter crater. "Cid don't yell at cloud" Tifa said with anger in her voice. She walked over to Cid and pulled on his ear pulling him away from where he was. "Owww Owww that's my ear" Cid exclaimed in pain. "DON"T YELL AT CLOUD" Tifa screamed in his ear leaving him a little deaf. "Damn" Cid cussed as he rubbed his ear. He said a few choice words about Tifa under his breath as she walked away. Red XII was looking up at all of this from right next to the only tree left in creator, he found himself right next to Vincent who was trying to sleep. "Here we go again" Red said he let out a sigh of annoyance. Tifa looked over at Red and then said" What did you say?" she was being as rude and mean as before she ran up to him and kicked him, he flew at least 10 feet from where he was. Dust was thrown in the air as he landed. "Here we go again" Vincent said he was clearly annoyed by all of this; it was not the first time since they were here either. Caitsith who just wanted to be a part of of something fun decided to bug the others "Anyone want their fortunes told? He asked with a snicker, he knew it bothered the others but did not care he did not want to be bored. Every one said something about him and started to chase him. He smiled as the others chased him away

* * *

This is a small part of the story I got, so I need to know what you think of it so far. I will guarantee more fighting and it will get better if you like this, it will get much more crazy well leave a commit. If you don't like it tell me why, I'd do the same for you so do the same for me well I guess I will post more if people like this.


	2. more fighting

This is chapter 2 of the story I've reworded chapter one so it should sound better, well I hope you enjoy also I still don't own Square Enix but I'm working on it

Caitsith ran, he only managed to escape by holding down the L1 and R1 buttons on his controller." Damn he got away" Tifa said as she kicked the ground, dust became unsettled. "Shit" Cussed both Cid and Barret. They both wanted a fight and that would have been a nice way to let off some steam. "Awww" said Yuffie "now I have no one to make fun of, Caitsith get back here" She ran after him. Barret laughed as Yuffie ran off, Barret stated to count the number of people left there is "Cloud, Tifa, Red XII, Cid and Vincent. Vincent who had sat down again looked up at the mention of his name, "what did you say Barret?" No Nothing he stuttered." Don't lie" Vincent said he as pulled out his Peacemaker. The gun was not pointed at Barret. "I'm going to make peace with myself now" he said as he fired several shots. They did not hit their mark but Cloud could not allow them to fight this much. "Vincent save it for Sethiroth" Cloud exclaimed as he tried to make him stop. Barret had his gun pointed at Cloud "I'm tired of your save the world attitude, "it's gotten us nothing but trouble" Before he could fire another shot was fired and his gun attachment was knocked off "Damn what the fuck" Barret said he was so pissed off he could not think. He when forward towards Vincent, "Back off" the gun was pointed right at Barret's head. But Barret did not back off, warning shots were fired they almost his both Tifa and Red XII. This finally snapped Barret out of his anger and he went to get his gun attachment. Tifa and Red XII were both angered by the shots that almost him them. Tifa was so angry that she started to glow. Vincent had no time to dodge the blows were quick and knocked him out. I wanted to do that red XII said he ran up to Tifa and bit her arm. She tried to shake him but could not. Yuffie walked towards the fighting group. "I found Caitsith" he was walking right behind her. "Shut up girl" Barret now had his machine gun attachment on and fired at both of them. Yuffie swiftly dodged the shots, however caitsith's fortune machine was not so lucky, sparks came from the damaged stops. It was so bad that Caitsith jumped from it. "Great now how am I going to tell fortunes" Caitsith said with anger. Red XII was no longer on tifa's arm; he landed right between Yuffie and Caitsith. He quickly got up and latched his jaws on Caitsith. Caitsith was in pain and all he could do was hit Red XII with his mike.


End file.
